A Night to Remember
by kat142001
Summary: A sonfic set six years after "Lady Killer." Toby and Spencer are celebrating their seventh anniversary, but Spencer's plans for the evening are much different than Toby's. She knows something he never wanted her to know.


**A.N.** First off, I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters. Also, I do not own the lyrics to "A Night to Remember." Now that that's done, this is a one-shot songfic, centering around Toby and Spencer. For the sake of the lyrics, this story is set six years after the most recent episode, "Lady Killer," but there will be a couple word changes in the lyrics to match Toby and Spencer. For the record, I do not believe just yet that Toby is evil; I think there is some ulterior motive for him being a part of the "A" team. Something along the lines of someone blackmailing him, or he did it to protect Spencer. However, for the lyrics, all that is known is that he is a part of the "A" team, working with Mona. Just a warning, this fic is going to be very dark, and does not have a happy ending. Hopefully you will still enjoy it. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thank you!

Spencer Hastings stood in front of her mirror, smiling at the reflection with anticipation.

_He promised her a night to remember_

_ Oh and she knows it will be_

_ A happy little celebration for their seventh anniversary_

_ Her new dress is gonna be lower_

_ Her lips a brighter shade of red_

_ She spent all day setting those brown curls_

_ Tonight she's gonna knock him dead_

She smoothed her hands over her silver gown and flipped her hair back, feeling the first knot of nervousness in her stomach. It really was a shame that she couldn't use this dress more than once. The gown was a halter with a devastatingly low back, and but to just below her breasts in the front. It clung enticingly to her figure, flowing out below her thighs. It was probably the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever had in her entire life. Sighing one last time, she grabbed her coat and headed out to wait for Toby to pick her up. He hadn't told her where they were going, wanting to keep it a surprise. That wouldn't change her plan too much, just the timing and location.

_She's gonna show him how the_

_ The fire's burning now _

He arrived precisely on time, kissing her deeply when he walked through the doorway.

"You are breathtaking," he said huskily, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her as close as possible, capturing her lips once more.

"You're going to make us late," she said with a smile.

"If you insist," Giving her a wide smile, he grabbed her hand and led her out to his truck. "My lady," he said, opening the door for her with a bow.

"Why thank you sir," she responded, knowing that even just a few months ago she would have trying not to laugh. She stayed quiet and listened to him talk about work as they drove, thinking back before things had gone wrong.

_Her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day when_

_ He vowed they'd stay together_

_ To have and hold her in his heart_

They had never had a wedding, but the first time they had slept together, he had said such beautiful things in her ear. Promising her by the same vows they would take if they got married. It had touched her, bringing forth emotions she had never felt before.

_ She promised him forever_

_ 'Till death do us part_

He had been almost as surprised as she was when she had started quoting with him, caressing his face as she did so.

_Sealed with a tender kiss_

The kiss had almost broken her apart it was so sweet and filled with emotion. Her whole life she had closed off from love, having been raised by a family where love was only shown when it was convenient. Toby had opened her up to everything she had ever missed, and she would always be grateful for that.

_She can't help but reminisce and smile_

Emily, Aria, and Hannah's faces flashed through her mind, pushing away all of the old, happy memories. Yes, she would always be grateful, but the safety of her friends came first. They had been tortured beyond reason for the last eight years, and she could never forgive the pain that was done to her friends.

_No doubt, this will be a night to remember_

"Are you alright Spence?" Toby asked, glancing away from the road for a split second to analyze his girlfriend's face. She just turned to him with a brilliant, but distracted smile.

"Of course. Just wondering where we're going,"

"You will love it,"

_They drive to the top of the canyon_

_ And pull right up to the edge_

_ They have dinner up above those city lights _

_ With a bloodless moon overhead_

Spencer had to give it to Toby, he had completely outdone himself. The city glowed beneath them as he parked the truck at the edge of the cliff.

"It's beautiful," she said, but the awe in her voice never reached her eyes.

_There's a distance in her chocolate eyes_

"I'm glad you like it," he responded, smiling over t her. "I brought us dinner, and…. this," he pulled out a champagne glass. Apparently he expected a bigger reaction from her, for he seemed disappointed when she just kept up her smile.

They both remained silent as he spread a blanket in the bed of the truck so they could face the valley and brought the food out. Once they began eating, he tried to bring up more conversation, but Spencer seemed reluctant.

_Her voice is a little cold_

Toby continued to watch Spencer as they ate dinner in the bed of his truck on the blanket her had spread out. There was no hesitation or outstanding hostility, but still…

_ As he takes another sip from his champagne glass_

_ He wonders could she know_

"Spence? Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" he asked, taking her hand in his and directing her gaze to his. This time, she didn't smile.

"There is something we need to talk about," she said, her voice colder than it had been, scaring him. She was perfectly business-like, treating him the way she always treated her "A" suspects. Not good.

"What is it?" Though he was getting nervous, he tried to hide it, making sure to seem more concerned about what was wrong with her.

She touched her coat, almost absentmindedly, and stared off for a moment.

_But hidden inside her coat are _

_ Letters his partner wrote her_

Her eyes prickled as the tears threatened to build, but she pushed them back. She had vowed that she would go through with it, and no matter how hard it was, she had to ignore her own personal issues.

"Do you remember six years ago? The first time we slept together?" Her eyes remained in her lap, never lifting to look at his face.

"Of course Spence,"

_Her heart beats faster_

_ As she asks him to remember when_

_ He vowed they'd stay together_

_ To have and hold her in his heart_

He had known the betrayal he was committing, but he couldn't seem to keep himself away from her. She was the best and brightest thing to ever come into his life. As he held her, as he entered her, the words just seemed to flow from his mouth. He'd seen the shock in her eyes, and had instantly regretted the slip. However, his concern was invalid when she spoke.

_She promised him forever_

_ 'Till death do us part _

_ Sealed with a final kiss_

Spencer watched him, noting how his eyes warmed and softened. Her heart ached, but she let herself go with him for one final moment.

_She can't help but reminisce and smile_

Sighing, she grabbed the stack of letters from her coat pocked and placed them on his lap. His eyes widened, but all he could do was stare at her. Her once soft and tender smile turned hard.

_No doubt this will be a night to remember_

Leaning forward, she put her lips to his ear, sneaking a hand into his pocket to grab his keys.

_She whispers in his ear_

_ And tells him that she knows_

"I know you're A," she said in almost a sneer.

"Spence, let me explain,"

"Like hell," moving with all the speed she could, she smashed the champagne bottle against the side of his head and jumped out the side of the truck to the driver's side. Even in the chaos of the moment, she could see her plan unfolding.

_ She throws the car in gear_

_ Plunging to the earth below _

"Spencer!" Toby's voice echoed in her ears. She managed to shut and lock the driver door, forcing him to go around to the other side. The second he was in the car, she locked all the doors.

_She whispers in his ear_

_ And tells him that she knows_

_ She throws the car in gear_

Turning on the car, she quickly pressed on the clutch and threw the car into reverse. Finally realizing what she was doing, Toby turned to her with wide, fearful eyes. "Spencer…please don't. You have to let me explain,"

"There is nothing to explain," the tears had finally escaped, causing her voice to break. "Caleb is dead because of you, Aria and Ezra can never be together, and Emily is breaking down. I can't let you do anything more to them," she took one tiny moment to look him in the eye. "Despite everything, I love you, and I am so sorry,"

"Spencer, no!"

She slammed on the gas pedal, propelling them backwards. As they raced toward the ground below the cliff, she swore she heard him respond,

"I love you too,"

_It blossoms like a fiery rose_

_ He vowed they'd stay together_

_ To have and hold her in his heart_

_ She promised him forever_

_ 'Till death do us part_

_ Sealed with a faithful kiss_

Emily, Aria and Hannah stood over the graves, tears running down their faces. Bending down, Aria brushed her finger over Spencer's name. Their best friend had left a note for them, revealing everything about the "A" team and how to resolve the last eight years.

"Thank you Spence. We love you,"

Spencer Hastings Toby Cavanaugh  
1994-2018 1991-2018

Beloved Daughter and Friend Devoted Son

_Love takes a fatal twist no doubt_

_This will always be a night_

_ To remember_


End file.
